What happened BEFORE Birthmark?
by Princess of Lies
Summary: exactly what the title says, my version.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- I do not claim any rights to the Teen Titans, nor do I possess them. But I did attempt to keep them hostage. Unfortunately when tried to keep the Teen Titans in my basement, It backfired, and Robin thought I was Slade in disguise… It was… hard to explain… :-( I still have the scars…

What happened **BEFORE** Raven's Birthday?

_Chapter 1_

_**Diary entries / any writing**_

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

Raven's Point of View

_**It is almost my birthday. It is growing closer to The End. I don't want to be the portal. NO ONE must know! EVER! I know they are my friends, but I can't bear to tell them. They will reject me, just like all the others.**_

I sighed as I closed my diary and teleported it back to the shelf. I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes. "I just don't want to." I could feel a tear trickling down the side of my face. I hear my lamp break, and I am shrouded in darkness. Again.

Beastboy's Point of View

"YES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I placed my hands over my mouth. I looked at the clock. It was 2:00 a.m. I had finally been able to hack into Raven's files. Ever since I was sucked into Raven's mind, I wanted to know more about her. It took me four months, and the reading of several computer manuals to teach me how to turn it on and use the mouse. (Sorry to interrupt but- I am making up how much time has passed, so if you don't like it- Tough.)

_Who knew Raven was such a computer buff!_

I knew all the team's information was stored in the computer in the evidence room. Staring at the screen, I read-

_**Name: Rachel (Raven) Roth**_

_**Age: 15**_

**_DOB: November 13, 1989_** (if ANYONE knows her actual birthday and age, please tell me!)

_**Parents: Angela Roth**_

_Wait… Who's her father?_

_**Guardian: Azar**_

_Who's Azar? Doesn't she have a book about that?_

_**Original home: Azarath**_

_What… I mean where is Azarath_

_**Powers: Telekinesis, Physic, mind reader, empath**_

_What is an empath?_

_**Notes: If any one is reading this- Curiosity killed the cat- that goes double for you Beastboy. YOU are a cat! And I WILL kill you!**_

I gulped. What if she has one of those access thingy-ma-jigs? The kind where you can see if someone is on the file?

"Beastboy- what are you doing in here?"

What will happen to Beastboy?

Who was talking?

Will Raven kill him?

Why is the grass green? - Oh wait- it is because of light. Grass absorbs all colors except for green, so it reflects green?

Sorry about the science lesson……….

Why am I asking these questions?

Will they ever be answered?

Who knows?

Crazy, I mean Jill and her Spork minions… SPORKS!


	2. Chapter 2

I wish I could say that an evil pirrahna ate me. But I can't. I had homework, schoolwork, projects, and not enough time to do them all. I'm soooooo sorry! You can all thank (or yell at) **Mochalvr** for making me make time. Thanks Mochalvr!

**Disclaimer:**I used to own Teen Titans and we all lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Sporks attacked. :'-(

_**What Happened BEFORE Birthmark?**_

Beastboy jumped up and squeaked.

"Well? What are you doing in here?" Robin walked around to the other side of the screen and yelled, "You're in Ravens files?"

"Shhhhh…" Beastboy said.

"Why are you in Raven's files? She said keep out! Are you trying to get yourself killed! " Robin asked Beastboy.

"No, I…Uh…You see…" Beastboy stammered out.

"You what?" Robin asked.

"Uh… wanted to know…." Beastboy stammered.

"Know what?" Robin said, skeptically.

"Umm…Uh…Her… birthday…" Beastboy said, "Yeah! That's right! Her birthday!"

"Why?" Robin asked.

For a PARTY! Remember? Raven suggested we have a party after we freed you from Slade! So let's throw a surprise birthday party!" Beastboy said, pleased with is ingenious thinking skills.

Starfire walked by at the word party.

"Party? Oh yes! We must celebrate friend Raven's day of birth with the most joyous party!" she said.

"Well then, it's settled. Raven's gonna get the best birthday party ever!" Robin said.

And that's it. The End. It stinks, I know. If you flame me, don't use cigarettes!- Jill A.K.A. Raven Flies With Me


End file.
